The invention generally relates to a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card connector equipped with mobile phone, and more particularly to a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card connector with ejector.
Nowadays, a mobile phone code generally corresponds to a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card. A user can not operate the phone unless the user gets the corresponding SIM card. The common mobile communication system identifies each user according to the SIM card. Furthermore, as a storage medium, the SIM card can store data such as communication records, telephone code, user""s name and so on.
Generally, mobile phone has a SIM card connector which electrically connects with phone""s PCB (Printed Circuit Board), and the SIM card can freely insert into the SIM card connector and electrically connect with the mobile phone.
Conventional SIM card connector has a flexible slip pushed on the SIM card so that the SIM card is fastened in the connector. When a user wants to take the SIM card from the connector, he will remove the flexible slip, and then his finger pushes the SIM card out. Since SIM card and SIM card connector have a small volume, the user""s finger is not able to take the SIM card from the SIM card connector expediently. When the user overexerts on the SIM card, the SIM card will be damaged. Otherwise, the SIM card usually has a slick surface, and the user""s finger isn""t convenient to push the card while the finger is moist, therefore, the user often need other assistant tools to help to take card out. These difficulties spend users much time and effort energies.
An object of the present invention is to provide a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card connector with ejector so that a user directly uses the ejector to release the SIM card from connector, the user does not have to press directly on the SIM card surface and avoids damaging the SIM card.
In order to achieve the above object, there is essentially provided a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card connector with ejector which comprises a housing forming a card receiving space on one side thereof for containing the SIM card and an ejector receiving groove on the other side thereof for containing an ejector. The ejector receiving groove is divided into a slider groove and a push rod groove. A plurality of contacts contained in the card receiving space which electrically connect with the SIM card. The ejector contained in the ejector receiving groove which comprises a slider, a push rod and a lever. The slider is located in the slide groove which comprises a moving portion moving along the slide groove, a push portion extending into the card receiving space used for driving the SIM card, and a first adjacent portion placed on the moving portion. The push rod is placed in the push rod groove. One end of the push rod is a second adjacent portion and the other end is a pushing portion. The lever is placed on the ejector receiving groove which has a first end placed on its one side and a second end placed on its other side, therein the first end engages with the first adjacent portion, the second end separately engages with the second adjacent portion. While a user presses the push rod to eject the SIM card, the second adjacent portion pushes the second end and the lever starts to rotate, the first adjacent portion thus pushes the first adjacent portion of the slider, the SIM card is driven by the push portion of the slider, and the SIM card finally released from the card connector.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is also provided an ejector equipped with ejector receiving groove of the card connector is used for releasing memory card from the memory card connector, there is also provided a slider which has a moving portion moving in ejector receiving groove, a push portion used for driving the memory card, and a first adjacent portion placed on the moving portion; a push rod, one end of the push rod is a second adjacent portion, other end is a pushing portion; and a lever placed on the ejector receiving groove which has a first end placed on its one side and a second end placed on its other side, wherein the first end engages with the first adjacent portion of said slider, the second end separately engages with the second adjacent portion of said push rod.